


Tausendfüßler

by Hibarilova (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Bottom Leo Valdez, Leo Valdez Centric, Multi, Top Kaneki Ken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Hibarilova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war has just ended for our beloved demigods and things seem to be on the high. But alas, that is only an illusion, for a threat they have never faced before has entered their world. They must partner together with the unlikeliest of companions in order to overcome such threat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tausendfüßler

**Author's Note:**

> I got permission from the author of Lycoris Radiate to use her Kaneki meets Leo idea. Of course the characters mainly belong to Rick Riordan and Sui Ishida. If male on male interactions upset you, then please don't read. :0 This might not be for you haha.

Chapter One

“Chiron, how do you plan on handling the issue at hand? We’ve been having more mortal cannibal cases in the last month. The authorities haven’t been able to figure out who, or rather what, the culprit is, but I’m assuming you have some guesses at this point.”

“Well, we do have some ideas as to what it could be, but we’ve never seen anything quite like it. There are no concrete signs of it being any creature we have ever dealt with before. Although the monsters of Greek mythology do kill mortals every once in a while, their methods are not as systematic as these cases. Although the bodies of these victims were almost indistinguishable in the state they were found in, they were all missing their heart. We have never heard of a monster that is so vicious with its victims bodies only to leave with one specific part."

“Hmm. That does make this case just that much stranger, but I want this handled Chiron. I don’t care how you decide to get rid of the culprit, I just want them gone. People are starting to get anxious, wanting an explanation for these odd murders.”

“I understand Raquel. As a demigod yourself, you should be able to understand my hesitancy on sending any of my fledglings out to investigate such an unusual case. Even the gods seem to be on guard about the arrival of this… unique threat. But, I will guarantee you that I will try my best to give you an answer.”

“That’s all I could ask for Chiron. Thank you so much for your help. Keep me updated on the case, please, and I will do the same on my side. This is my mission after all.”

“Will do. I will Iris message you if we find something out.”

“Ok, thanks once more. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

-Time Skip-

There were nervous whispers heard about the room. Everyone trying to keep calm after the sudden call to the Big House. The last time the group had been called there it had been to discuss military operation for the final phase of the war against Gaea. All were curious as to the cause for their summoning to there, but fear of what it could be kept them from questioning it amongst themselves, choosing to stay locked in nervous conversation with one another.

Leo in particular watched Piper engage herself in a nervous chat with Jason. A small surge of jealousy passed through him as Jason and Piper’s hands began to clasp with one another’s as a form of comfort. Don’t get him wrong, he wasn’t jealous for either of them, but rather for their companionship. He longed to be able to derive comfort from another person like that, especially in the strenuous atmosphere he was surrounded by.  
  
Just as the tension in the room was about to reach its peak, they all heard the door open to reveal a rather solemn Chiron. As he walked inside, the entire council settled into a tense silence, not a single person dared to utter a word as they glanced anxiously around at one another, waiting for Chiron to speak.

“I know all of you are wondering about the reason for you being here.” Everyone in the room sits up straighter. “I have called you all here to inform you about the mysterious murders that have been occurring throughout Manhattan.”

Percy spoke up at this, “Haven’t the murders been happening to mortals? What does that have to do with us? We just finished a war, and I know we can all agree that we don’t need another one anytime soon.”

Chiron sighed, “I know that is the case, not even the gods wish for you all to have to undergo anything of the like this soon. But, I have received word from Raquel, an esteemed warrior who participated in the last war with the lot of you, that these heinous crimes are not something the current authorities will be able to handle. The bodies show causes of death that are incapable of a human being able to accomplish, torn apart in a brutal fashion leaving everything but the heart behind. The only thing the officials in the mortal realm can really write the murders off as is an animal attack, which doesn't match up. Right now, the only plausible explanation would be for it to be a mythological creature of some sort.”

“Well then, what do you expect us to do about it?” inquired Jason. “I fail to see how we can help with an issue that not even the gods can understand.”

“Indeed, there isn’t much to be known about the current threat, but there is a need to investigate.” Chiron took a deep breathe, then made his decision. “I am going to assign a team of five to analyze the killer of Manhattan. Are there any volunteers?”

Leo's hand shot up, “I would like to go.” Chiron looked to him in surprise. “Ah, Leo, that would be great, would you like to enlighten us as to why?”

All eyes turned to him as they awaited his response, “Well, I’m currently not doing much. Since the war, I feel like I haven’t been able to be of much use. I want to be able to use this quest to give myself meaning, to be able to find myself with it. Who knows, maybe I’m meant to be a detective. Besides, there are bound to be tons of pretty ladies.” A few giggles resounded throughout the room at the joke.

Chiron looked at him thoughtfully before nodding in acquiescence. “Alright, we have one spot filled. Anyone else care to join him?” The occupants of the room glanced around, wondering who the next to decide to go would be. Leo looked to Jason and Piper, his best friends, to see if they’d give themselves up to the quest, but the two of them were preoccupied with one another's faces. Leo looked away from the two in disappointment. Of course neither of them would want to go with me. They are a little occupied with smothering each other with love.

“I’ll go.” All looked to source of the sound to see Percy rising courageously to the challenge. “I will go as well.” Faces turned to the left to see Annabeth standing beside her boyfriend, the perfect rock to his turbulent sea.

Nico and Will both proceeded to stand after them. “You’ll need a medic,” said Will, “At the moment, I’m one of the only medics that can handle intense combat. I won’t be a burden.”

Nico stood tall, “What kind of friend would I be if I let the three of you have all of the fun?”

Chiron clapped his hands together with a resounding boom, “Here are our patrons. Be prepared young ones, you have tonight to yourselves, but you leave at dawn. You are all dismissed.”

-Time Skip-

That night was dismal to say the least as word had spread about the eventual departure of their greatest warriors. There were attempts to make the mood lighter, Leo made jokes about impossible girlfriends, the Stoll brothers talked about previous pranks, even Clarisse tried by overly embellishing her past exploits, but nothing seemed to work. All that everyone could think about was the possibility of another war with an unknown enemy. They all knew that they could lose more valuable members of the camp. It was reaping havoc on the subconscious of each occupant of Camp Half-Blood.

Leo ended up giving up on his attempts to make everything better and left to try to prepare for his imminent departure. Although he had volunteered for this trip, it didn’t make him feel any less anxious about leaving. After he finished packing, he made his way to Bunker Nine in order to be left alone with his thoughts. He set himself on one of the beds at the side of the room. _Ah man, what if I screw it up for everybody? They’ve all been willing to work with me before, but one mistake can make everyone leave me again._ He brought his knees to his chest. _I don’t want to be abandoned._

*Knock, knock* Leo looked towards the entrance of the bunker. _Who could that be? It’s already really late… Almost 11._ Leo brought himself to his feet and answered the persistent knocking by opening the door to see… Percy?

“What are you doing here so late? I thought we were supposed to leave in the morning. It's only 11 right now and-”

“Shut up Leo! Jeez, give me a chance to explain before you chew me out, alright?” Leo blushed in embarrassment, his mouth shutting closed with a subtle snap. He glanced away from Percy’s face, “‘M sorry…” He mumbled.

“Nah man it's cool. I overreacted.” Percy scratched the back of his head, looking at Leo apologetically. “Anyways, there's been another murder this morning, so we're being sent out early. I hope you're already packed because Annabeth seems set on heading out right this moment.”

“Ah, okay! Let me grab my bags then. I'll meet you guys over at Festus?”

“Yeah that's the plan. Be quick Leo.”

"Right."

**Author's Note:**

> I know it isn't much yet, but I have an idea about how I want this to go down. Feel free to let me know if something needs improvement haha. After all, this is only the beginning stage!


End file.
